Damisela enamorada
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: "Siempre pensé que lo sentía por él era admiración, o simplemente cariño, después de todo él me apoyaba en mis locuras, me apoyaba en todo…es mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué rayos me tuve que fijar en él?" En la soledad de un bosque, cerca de un lago, Toph medita sobre sus sentimientos por Sokka


Hola! Como pude mencionar antes, estoy experimentando con nuevas parejas y series, ya saben, para no dedicarme exclusivamente al Kataang. Como verán, hice un RobStar y un drabble On Jaang y un fic Zukaang/Maiko/Kataang está en proceso, Ahora escribí un (intento) de Tokka expresando algunos sentimientos míos...(larga historia que me gustaría explicarles pero si quieren saber tendrá que ser por PM). Se supone que me basé en otra canción de Ikimono Gakari llamada "Koi Suru Otome" pero no se... :/ Ademas quiero recuperarme del shock que me provoco el nuevo cap de La leyenda de Korra que un feo momento me provoco y como fan del Makorra aun me duele :`(

Como sea, disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_Damisela enamorada_**

_"Ella es muy bonita. Ya veo porque la quiere tanto…_

_Pero ¿Por qué se cruzó cuando ya estaba a punto de…? ¡Bah! ¿A quién engaño? Él jamás se fijaría en mí…Muchos me han dicho que soy bonita, que soy muy fuerte ¿Por qué me siento tan inferior cuando siempre me he sentido mucho más?_

_Siempre pensé que lo sentía por él era admiración, o simplemente cariño, después de todo él me apoyaba en mis locuras, me apoyaba en todo…es mi mejor amigo después de todo. ¿Por qué rayos me tuve que fijar en él? Pensé alguna vez que él podría fijarse en mí pero no ¡Llego ella y lo arruinó! No me agrada, y jamás me ha agradado pero tengo que aceptar que es muy buena y a veces agradable, lo único que no me agrada es que ¡están juntos!_

_El bobo de Pies Ligeros tiene a la reina azucarada, Flamitas tiene a esa chica de la mirada escalofriante…y claro, ellos dos están juntos…prácticamente yo estoy sola. Normalmente no me importaría, siempre he estado sola. Pero desde que estoy con ellos, siento la necesidad de estar con alguien._

_¡No quiero sentir esto! ¡Y menos por él! ¡Es como mi hermano, y además está con ella!"_

–¿Toph?

–¿Qué quieres princesita? –preguntó la maestra tierra mirando aun aquel lago.

–¿Estàs bien? No has comido bien y casi no has practicado tu tierra control

–Si Katara, solo me siento algo…cansada…

Katara arqueó la ceja. Analizó con cuidado el comportamiento de su amiga. Era algo extraño que no quisiera comer, no actuara como siempre. Era como si la Toph se conociera no estuviera allí…Como si ella fuera otra.

–Escucha Toph –Katara se sentó al lado de su amiga. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica ciega suspiró con resignación. No podía seguir màs tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos…

–Bien, si te digo ¿Prometes no decirle nada a nadie?

–Lo prometo. Dime

–Bien –Toph volvió a suspirar resignada. –Digamos que últimamente he estado…celosa de lo juntitos que están Cabeza de Carne y esa chica…

–¿Suki? –Después Katara pudo descifrar lo que su amiga sentía. –¡Espera! ¿Tratas de decir que te gusta Sokka?

–No quería que pasara pero…si…–un rubor adornó el rostro de la chica ciega.

–Ay Toph, ¿Cómo es que jamás me di cuenta?

–Porque me esforcé en esconderlo, era más importante la guerra y el que Pies Ligeros aprendiera los cuatro elementos…

–¿Y eso qué? La guerra ya pasó.

–Uh-huh…

–Escucha, sé que no tiene nada que ver pero…yo estaba igual que tú.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

–Escucha –Katara sonrió y empezó a sonrojarse. –Yo no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Aang, yo también le di más importancia a la guerra que a mis sentimientos, pero luego de meditarlo me di cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Aang...

–Mira, no sé que tenga que ver esto con lo mío…

–Hablo de que…a pesar de Suki me agrada, no pierdes nada con ir con Sokka y hablarle de lo que sientes…

–¿Y arriesgarme a ser rechazada? No gracias.

–¿Y eso que importa? Además, tú eres muy bonita, muy pronto muchos chicos se fijaran en ti…

–Eso será después, ahora prefiero sufrir en silencio por él…–Toph se levantó. –Además no sé en que me afecta, soy heroína de guerra y la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos. No necesito esas babosadas del amor…

–Como quieras. –acto seguido, Katara se levantó y suspiró resignada. –Pero si no puedes más con ese sentimientos solo tienes dos opciones, confesarle tus sentimientos u olvidarlo… –dicho esto se marchó…

Toph se cercioró de que su amiga se alejara para volver a sentarse y observar el agua cristalina del lago

–Creo que optaré por la segunda…

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bueno, personalmente siento que no me quedo muy bien, pero no escribí con muchos ánimos...pero bueno, ya estaré bien :D Y regresaré con mejores historias

Espero que la hayan disfrutado

Chao! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
